Always Intertwined
by Lady Darlings
Summary: It was the small things that made her realize that Shikamaru really did love her best friend.


**Title: Always Intertwined. **

**By: MintStarr**

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm just going on a writing craze! Ahaha! I must say, these ideas just keep popping out and truthfully, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.**

**Anyhow! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing my other works! Please keep enjoying the read and review please ^^. It makes me happy when I get feedback **

**Here's another one inspired by one of my Friends. We were having a conversation in the car and I thought, hey this is a good idea!**

**Pairing: Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**

**World: AU/Not AU. Could be any I guess.**

**Summary: It was the small things that made her realize that Shikamaru really did love her best friend.**

**

* * *

  
**

**One Shot / drabble**

Sakura wasn't a relationship expert, she knew that. She knew that she wasn't exactly the most patient person around to listen to you whenever you had problems. She also knew that she wasn't the most _perceptive_ person around there, or the most understanding. But when it came to Ino, she tried her best to be the best friend that she wanted to be for Ino. True, they had issues in the past but now they were like sisters. Really close sisters.

But even though they were like blood sisters, she still doubted Shikamaru's love for her best friend.

Everyone knew Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were the closest team ever. Everyone knew that Shikamaru and Chouji would beat up anyone who ever hurts Ino, their princess in a sense. But that was brotherly love.

It didn't prove that Shikamaru _loved_ Ino; in the way that Sakura knew Sai loved her.

She didn't dare voice her thoughts to Ino; she knew Ino would probably just think she was crazy or something. Something like a totally over protective dramatic best friend with the large forehead. Sakura grumbled at the thought. But, Ino was her best friend. Sakura wouldn't doubt that Ino hadn't done the same to her when Sai first became her boyfriend.

Sakura sighed. There was no way she was to tell Ino without any _proof_. Her eyes lit up. Wait, didn't she hear people say that Shikamaru was always with Temari, the blond lady that was older than Shikamaru… Did Shikamaru prefer older women or something? Sakura pondered. She shook her head. That wasn't the point.

She sighed. This was crazy. Why did she even doubt his love for her?

… Maybe because it doesn't even _seem_ like Shikamaru and Ino are even _together_.

There weren't any public display of affections, other than their hands _always_ intertwined, like their hands just simply belonged there. However Sakura knew Ino and Ino _loved_ public displays of affections. She loved showing off her boyfriend and she loved it when her boyfriend showed off _her_. So why wasn't it like that now?

Sakura rubbed her temples. This was giving her a headache. She looked at the time. There was still time to go out and have a walk.

* * *

The streets were empty at this time. It was around eight o'clock after all. She walked around and decided; maybe it'd be nice to go to the grassy area. She loved walking sometimes by herself with the quietness of the night. Just sometimes though, whenever she was in deep thought. _Like right now_.

She walked through until she heard a soft voice murmur somewhere near her. Her ears immediately perked up as she recognized the voice was right behind her. She turned around and slowly peaked through the density of the bushes.

She withheld her gasp as she saw the two objects of her crazy mind troubles—the lazy one himself and his princess. He was lying down with his arm around Ino, shielding her from the night while stroking her flowing golden hair. Ino, however, was seemingly content snuggling into the place where neck meets shoulder, with her arm around his waist lightly. They were like pieces of the puzzle, finally put together.

She blushed, feeling like she disturbed the obvious loving couple in front of her.

Wait, _loving couple_?

She immediately began to observe the two lovebirds. Shikamaru's face was rid of troubles his eyes were closed and his lips were lifted in a form of a content smile. His arms were comfortably around her best friend. She almost gasped as she realized that even Shikamaru's hair was relaxed, out of its confining ridiculous ponytail. Her eye moved to Ino's curled up posture. She looked as though she _belonged_ there.

Then Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Ino's sigh, of contentment.

"Shika?"Sakura heard Ino breathe out into the air.

"Hm?" he grunted out, eyes closed still but ears obviously paying close attention.

"I…" Ino pulled out her head from his comfy shoulder and looked at Shikamaru. Sakura can just imagine her biting her lip at this point. Ino always bit her lip when she was nervous.

Shikamaru opened one of his eyes to peer at her, "Yes Ino? Spit it out."

Ino looked down. Sakura noted that one of their hands was intertwined again. "Never mind."

"Troublesome Woman."

"Shikamaru!" Ino protested, her tone of voice already in the edge of something Sakura deemed as the woman's voice of death.

Sakura had to squint to see what happened afterwards, even though a part of her knew she shouldn't be watching this. She saw Shikamaru lift the intertwined hand to nudge Ino's chin up. His face seemed to be getting closer to Ino's as he gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss that Sakura had to finally look away. It seemed to be too private for her eyes.

"I love you too." Sakura heard his husky voice say, directed at her best friend.

She didn't bother looking back as she walked sneakily away. She had no doubt about their love anymore. It was those simple things, that Sakura realized that Shikamaru really did love her best friend. And after all, Sakura thought with a smile, Ino and Shikamaru were like pieces of a puzzle, fitting each other perfectly that once together, are always intertwined.

* * *

**Author's Note: I honestly don't know if I`m proud of this. I think I did tons of mistakes. Ahaha! I like the feeling of it though. It's a subtle fluff? Or too much? I love fluff! ^^ I'm not much of an angst writer. I sort of want to try though. Anyone want to give me tips? **** Anyhow, review please? Any thoughts/criticisms/cookies would be appreciated! ^^**

**Thank you in advance!**

**With love,**

**Mintstarr**


End file.
